


KakaSaku for Dunloth

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr request, family man, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: dunloth asked: Hi! Could you write something with Kakashi, alone or paired with whoever you want? It would be nice to see him getting some happy moments after all he has been through. But no pressure at all, no hurry! Thank you so much!





	KakaSaku for Dunloth

Kakashi lay awake in his bed.

His eyes were closed, his breathing even. He should have been asleep over an hour ago, and yet, there he lay.

The soft, light comforter covered Kakashi up to his chest, but it wasn’t necessary. Sakura, his wife and the woman he most admired and revered, curled around him. Her roseate head snoozed contentedly beside his ear, her kitten snores secretly delighting him. His tattooed left arm wrapped around her strong shoulders, holding her close.  

Every breath Kakashi took inhaled a hint of Sakura’s floral shampoo. The same one she always used when she was working at the civilian hospital. Its familiarity soothed him.

On his chest, their latest bundle of tuft-haired, gray-eyed love drooled on the face cloth Sakura had laid out. Tiny fingers were curled together under her perfect chin, and tiny toes were hidden inside a sleeper with doggy toe-beans on the underside of each footpad. The hood was adorned with decorative puppy ears so perfectly shaped that Kakashi had melted a bit on the inside when he’d first seen it. 

Okay, he would never admit it to anyone else, but he melted every time he saw their daughter wearing it.

Their friends assumed Sakura had chosen the pastel sleeper, and Kakashi was forever grateful that she’d just gone along with it. Especially when he’d gotten a different one for each day of the week, and a few extra for ‘just in case’.

Kakashi’s broad hand rested against their daughter’s back, feeling the gentle lift and fall as she breathed. 

This was his favourite time of day, when they rested, holding each other close in peace.  
  
This was what heaven felt like to a shinobi.

“Go t’sleep,” mumbled Sakura, adjusting herself on Kakashi’s pillow. Her warm hand clutched him tighter a moment before she relaxed and dozed off again.

“Ah,” assured Kakashi quietly. He squeezed Sakura just a little bit closer. “Soon.”

Just a few more minutes, he told himself.

(It was a lie. There would never be enough of this perfect moment.)

 

**THE END**


End file.
